


All Things End

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: One shot for Three of A Perfect Pair. Won't make too much sense without context.There comes a time in every human life where they have to move on. For better or for worse. It doesn't mean that they have to like it at all.





	All Things End

“I love you,” Coyoki murmured against the back of her husband’s neck, arms hooked carefully against the aged man’s waist. “Let me save you. Please, Sammy. _Please_.”

“Let me sleep.” Coyoki bit her lip, eyes meeting Gabriel’s where he was sitting in the chair by them. Sleep. Sam wanted to sleep. They could save him from everything, everything except himself.

_“No more miracles. Dean’s gone, Amelia’s gone. It’s time to accept that I’m human and I’m getting old.”_

They couldn’t let him sleep and they couldn’t tell the aged man the truth. Not without breaking their promise

_Kali, you need to be here._ She appeared then, frowning at Coyoki. The ex-Hunter didn’t even notice her arrival until she gave Coyoki an understanding and heartbroken look, carefully seating herself at his feet to rub his ankle in a small greeting.

“Crap,” Sam muttered, shifting slightly so he could look down at his feet. The Goddess. “Guess I should’ve guessed.” The words were tired. Sam was tired. Old and ragged and surrounded by immortals. Amelia had gone a while back, taken violently in her late forties by a skinwalker. No reason either. Just mindless violence that Coyoki had made it suffer for.

That it was _still_ suffering for. No one screwed with a Trickster’s family without suffering violently.

“You gonna call Jo?”

“You didn’t want us to tell you or anyone if we knew. Sam-”

“Just…” Frail fingers came up to close over her eternally young ones. Rough and old flesh touching flawless smooth and young. Sometimes they aged up but Sam hated that lie so it was rare. Very rare. Public events. Anansi’s wedding. “Stay with me.”

“From now until eternity,” Coyoki murmured in his ear, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“I told Anansi.” Kali told them, blinking, “He’s leaving his spawn with Allie’s mother then he will be here. He deserves to say goodbye.” Goodbye to Sam. Anansi was on the other side of the country, though. Not in the hospital where Sam lay dying of the train wreck that had hit his system after one really bad heart attack.

They lay there for about ten minutes, Coyoki tactfully pushing Sam’s consciousness forward so he wouldn’t leave them yet. Not until their son was able to be there. She had _promised_ him he wouldn’t miss this. _'Mom- we’re ready for you to bring us to you.’_

Coyoki didn’t even snap and their son was there, wife at his side.

“You don’t need to be here-”

“Yes, I do.” Anansi’s tone left no room for argument and Sam laughed softly, Anansi kneeling in front of his father. “Let them save you. This doesn’t-”

“Stop.” Sam murmured. “I love you, kiddo but please. You gotta let people go.”

“You’re married to Goddesses-”

“Which is why I’ll see you again. When you’re old and grey just like me. Be a good dad and take care of your girl.”

Allie joined Anansi’s side biting her lip nervously. “Meeting your son was one of the coolest things that has ever happened to me. I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll always be a phonecall away. Death isn’t all there is for us.”

Maybe not, but there was finality to it. Finality that Coyoki hated because it meant a chapter was closing. Even an eternity in death was a fairytale. Eventually Coyoki _would _find something shiny and new and move on. Kali would too. Gabriel… was complicated. Struggled with apathy more and more. Dean had accused her of killing Gabriel and in some way he probably was right. Gabriel lost his Trickster spark when they completely split and everything cracked slowly but surely following it.

Coyoki couldn’t bring herself to regret her freedom, though.

“I’m tired, guys. I know- but I can feel you probing, Coya. I shouldn’t be this aware. Not right now. You’ve got to let me go, babe.”

Muttering bitterly under her breath at being called out, she eased off the sickly man’s mind and kissed his neck again, tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

“I love you. All of you.” Sam murmured before drifting off. The machines attached to him beeped. And beeped. All of the present people silent and patient for what was to come.

_Beep._

For when Sam’s heart faltered again.

_Beep._

For when they were forced to fail him.

_Beep_.

For the tragedy of a human life.

_Beep. _

For when Sam Winchester died.

_Beeeeeeeep._

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote when I was tired. Hope you enjoyed the angst!
> 
> Also, I admit calling her Coyoki is weird for me but it is what it is hehe.
> 
> And finally, I have one other drabble prepared for this fic that will probably be the last thing I write for this series. I will accept prompts on it though I make no promises of writing it.


End file.
